


Mountain Dew（佐久侑）

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: 一些年龄操作很久之前写的发现一直没发上来
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 22





	Mountain Dew（佐久侑）

“臣臣”宫侑讪讪道，他浑身不自在，年长的欧米加大声嚷嚷道“是我错了嘛”，回应他的是房门被狠狠关上。

圣臣真的生气了，宫侑后知后觉意识到，他捂着鼻子尴尬的站在门外，发情期的到来令他腿脚有些发软。宫侑身体强壮，身高超过平均水平，还是刚退役不久的前任职业选手，尽管体能比巅峰时期下降了许多但是对上大部分alpha还是绰绰有余的。只不过这次恰好碰上了发情期的提前，热潮突如其来，从身体最深处传来难以忽视的刺激，他喘着气靠在墙上，已经有些站不稳。被打趴的Alpha重新站了起来，换上令人厌恶的贪婪表情朝他走过来，嘴里还在骂着骚货。

饶是平日里天不怕地不怕的宫侑此刻也有些慌，他的大脑迅速转动，思考着下一步该怎么做，做好了拼个鱼死网破的准备，然后他听见了重物被撂倒的声音，睁开眼对上了佐久早深邃的黑色瞳孔。

他长得的确很好看，这是宫侑此刻的唯一反应，他不得不承认他有些暗暗嫉妒，圣臣大概是因为回到家没看到他所以出来找人，他的校服还没来得及换下，一如往常的戴着黑色口罩。宫侑被他盯得有些发毛，他支撑起自己，嘴上开始跑火车，试图摆出长辈的架子，“我只是出来买点东西。”

“回家。”佐久早无视他了暗示，他弯下腰捡起了掉落地上的袋子，皱起眉又看了宫侑一眼，宫侑这才意识到他的裤子湿透了，大概是Omega的应激反应，在陌生Alpha铺天盖地信息素的刺激下，他的身体下意识做好了被插入的准备，大量淫液涌流而出，像失禁一般。

这还怪尴尬的，宫侑摸了摸鼻子，他跟在佐久早身后一言不发，但他的羞耻心早就在上一回发情期的时候丢掉了，虚掩上的门、散落一地的安全套，由于常年使用抑制剂导致的越发难熬的发情热。他的屁股里还插着嗡嗡作响的按摩棒，也许还有胡乱塞进去的跳蛋，抵在他的前列腺工作，但这一切都无法让他达到高潮，然后潘多拉打开了魔盒，佐久早推开那扇门，还未分化的高中生闻不到空气中发情的Omega气息，他大概是打算询问些事情，但那些都不需要在意了

因为宫侑在他的注视下高潮了。

之后的事情是怎么发生的宫侑已经记不清了，印象中佐久早给他喂了好几次水，大概是怕他脱水死在床上，然后还要麻烦自己替他收尸，联想到一脸不情愿的圣臣，宫侑被他脑内的幻想逗笑了，但他还是很感激佐久早愿意在发情期照顾他，他明白对于洁癖而言触碰一个发情的Omega是多么艰难，他迈出了心理上的一大步，宫侑为他鼓掌。

佐久早圣臣是住在他隔壁的男孩，宫侑自诩是看着他长大的前辈，尽管他买下房子后大部分时间都在赛场上而非住所里。圣臣的父母因为工作原因要去国外待半年，临走前诚恳的拜托宫侑照顾他们儿子，宫侑拍着胸脯保证，然后相处的第一个晚上佐久早盯着他就如同盯着会呼吸的大型垃圾一样。宫侑知道他今年在读高校三年级，他母亲说他排球打得也很好，未来或许有望进入职业队。侑去偷偷看过一次，他坐在春高体育馆内，恍惚间觉得自己跨过时空站到了赛场上，治还在打排球，还有北前辈和阿兰，他们并肩作战，所向无敌，拿下了这一届冠军。然后经理急匆匆地抱着医院的判决书走过来 ，她难过地说，宫侑选手，你的身体状况不再适合职业队了。

这倒也不是什么很突然的事情，宫侑很早就做好了心理准备，这也不算太糟，他这么想着，能走到职业赛场的欧米茄非常罕见，尽管如今性别平等，但大多数职业选手依旧都是Alpha，还有些是Beta，他们的身体素质都是人群中的佼佼者，为了弥补上这一缺陷Omega只有付出更多，早些年宫侑在医生的指导下服用了许多药物，他还很年轻，但他的职业生涯经不起发情期的消耗。药物一开始很管用，随着时间的推移耐药性上升，他不得不背着队医服用大量抑制剂，直到某次体检露馅，队医滔天怒火骂他不要命了，宫侑倒是觉得无所谓，经理给他放了一个长假，让他好好调整身体，但他知道言下之意，身体状态加上年龄增长，这些都是不可逆转的因素。宫侑收拾了行李回到了空荡荡的住所里，倒是比较意外的接到了邻居照顾儿子的请求，臣臣，宫侑心不在焉地念叨，你可千万别分化为欧米伽。

被迫放弃药物之后第一个发情期的确很难熬，治从隔壁城市开车来陪伴他，但同为欧米伽的亲弟弟也没法帮上太多的忙，“阿侑”，治在他清醒的时候担忧地看着他，侑摆出夸张的表情。“别用这么恶心的表情看我”，治如他所愿的给了他一拳。

临走的时候治问他要不要搬到他那里去，宫侑摆摆手，治已经结合了，他可不想撞见他弟弟做爱的场景。然后第二个发情期突如其来的来临了，距离上个发情期间隔很短，短到宫侑都没来得及准备好足够的抑制剂，他躺在床上浑身发热，身后那个被他粗暴塞进玩具的小穴又痛又很难耐，始终达不到高潮，他有一瞬间觉得自己就要死在这里了，然后他对上了佐久早的目光，他衣冠整洁，漂亮又很干净，面无表情的注视着一塌糊涂的欧米伽。

“宫侑”他听见佐久早喊他，他有把自己当做过长辈吗，宫侑胡乱地想着，努力令大脑不去处理眼前发生的事情，他好像从来没喊过自己哥哥，即便很小的时候也没有，该死，等他度过了这讨厌的发情期决定要让这小子喊他哥哥。“你还好吗”，佐久早的声音里夹着点慌张，他的手抚摸上宫侑的额头，很烫，他闻不到信息素，只能听到宫侑痛苦的呼吸声，佐久早想起书上描述过的搁浅的海豚，也是这样湿润而痛苦，然后他触碰到了痛苦的根源，回应他的是宫侑抖得更加厉害的身体，佐久早握住那根勃起的阴茎，他修长的手指上下移动，沿着柱体的脉络，宫侑发出了更大的呜咽声，他后穴的液体汹涌而出，流得满腿都是，佐久早怀疑他会脱水，宫侑颤抖着射在他的手上。

这过程回想起来依旧有些不可思议，他看着还沉浸在高潮中的宫侑，他的反应很大，欧米加被触碰这么舒服吗，佐久早突然很好奇宫侑的味道，他听说发情期间欧米加的味道会有些不同，但他没有确切体验过，他认为自己是个Beta，但宫侑却总是说他只是还未分化。说起Omega，佐久早犹豫着看向房间里的大象，他最终还是伸出手抓住了那根假阳具，它在宫侑高潮的时候从他后穴滑出去一小半，但露出的部分依旧是黏糊到有些恶心的手感，长痛不如短痛，佐久早握住它大幅度动了起来。宫侑几乎快跳起来，他的双腿试图合拢，却被佐久早用力按住，长时间的高热烧光了宫侑的力量，他狼狈的被后辈分开腿用假阳具操干着，眼下唯一能做的就是抓住床单挺起腰迎合。

“圣臣…”宫侑断断续续的喊他，他的声音沙哑而虚弱，像是奄奄一息的猎物，佐久早不知道他是否还清醒着，他轻而易举找到了Omega的敏感点，很浅，就像是天生适合被抱，按摩棒狠狠磨过那处，宫侑已经射不出什么了，他张嘴似乎在说什么，大量温热的液体从Omega的后穴流出，佐久早意识到宫侑潮吹了。


End file.
